


The Bathroom Conundrum

by KeikaStarryNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It Snape of Sorts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sectumsempra, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikaStarryNight/pseuds/KeikaStarryNight
Summary: The infamous bathroom scene in sixth year happened very differently for one Draco Malfoy.





	The Bathroom Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurigardyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigardyn/gifts).



> This is my first fic here.
> 
> I've been a silent fic reader for years, and now I'm here, posting this. I'm so nervous :)
> 
> This fic was originally posted on my wattpad account. 
> 
> The characters are not mine.

Harry Potter had half a mind to berate himself for his own stupidity. Why did he have to follow Draco bloody Malfoy? Why did he have to enter the bathroom and start throwing curses right and left? Wait, he didn't start throwing curses. Malfoy did. He, Harry, just tried his hardest not to get hit by any of Malfoy's curses. Such a great job he did at that, by the way, he mused sarcastically.

' _Cruc_ \--' Malfoy started, and Harry knew damn well what would happen next if he got hit, having been subjected to the very same curse by Voldemort himself. So, naturally he knew he had to act. And fast. A spell came to his mind then, and he tried to use it.

' _Sectumsem_ \--'

For enemies.

Those word suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Harry's mind. It struck him like lightning, burning into his racing thought. Was Draco Malfoy his enemy? No, he decided. Lord Voldemort was his enemy, his arc-nemesis. Malfoy was a git, yes. He was an arrogant prick and a ponce and a bully. Draco Malfoy was his biggest school rival, but never was he the enemy.

In a split-second decision, Harry stopped pronouncing the curse in the middle, knowing full well that he would regret it later if he ever finished it. And he also knew that Malfoy's curse would hit him square in the chest and he didn't have time to dodge at all.

Harry's gaze flicked at Malfoy a nanosecond before the curse struck and saw Malfoy's eyes widen slightly in surprise and dare he say--fear?

'-- _io_ '  the end of sylable the Unforgivable rang eerily inside the bathroom.

Then pain.

 **Pain**.

Pain so much worse than when Voldemort himself casted it. He was dimly aware of screaming, and knew it must be his own screaming. Harry didn't realize that he fell down to the slightly wet bathroom floor. He only noticed the pain. The blinding pain.  
Then he knew no more.

*****

Draco Malfoy started in surprise when he saw Harry scarhead Potter's emerald green eyes looking straight back at him from the bathroom mirror. Why? Why did saint Potter had to be the one to see him in his most vulnerable state; sobbing his heart out in an abandoned girl bathroom, talking to a ghost no less. A ghost who was always moaning, might he add. Great.

He was very ashamed and angry that he started throwing every curses imaginable, damn the consequences. It was Harry freaking Potter's fault anyway for barging in without invitation. He was really desperate that he actually didn't think about what curse to throw next.

' _Cruc_ \--'

' _Sectumsem_ \--'

'-- _io_ '

Damn. Did he really say that? Wait a minute? Why the hell did Potter not finish his curse, whatever it is? Too late, he thought. In a nanosecond before his curse hit his target, he caught Potter's eyes, unconsciously conveing his fear and guilt. Now he really was unforgivable.

He was frozen in terrifying shock as he whatched Potter was struck right at his chest and he fell down hard to the damp bathroom floor, sreaming in agony. His body twitched madly on the floor and his head was thrown back as the screaming continued. Then he realized that he still had his wand pointing at the screaming figure. Oh fuck.

The wand was lowered and down in an instant and the screaming, thankfully, stopped. But Draco was in a panic when Potter just laid there limply, seemingly unaware of his surrounding, only once or twice twitched unconsciously because of the artereffect of the cruciatus.

'No,' Draco murmured to himself while unable to tear his eyes from the fallen boy-who-lived.

'No no no,' He kept saying when his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and staggered rapidly to the unmoving figure on the floor.

Draco crouched on the floor, looming over Potter who had his eyes closed and was lying very still aside from the occasional twitching.

'Potter,' Draco called in a trembling voice. No reaction. 'Potter,' he called harder and opted to shake Potter's shoulder. Still no reaction.

A bile of panic was rising inside Draco's stomach.

'Damn it, Potter! Get up!'

Draco was slapping Potter's cheeks in desperation.

'You killed him,' moaning Myrtle suddenly said, startling Draco. He actually forgot about the infernal ghost the moment Potter stepped into the bathroom. He was rather occupied, he thought darkly.

'No,' He said more to convince himself rather than the ghost.

'Yes, you did,' Myrtle's voice sound strangely smug in Draco's ears.

'I didn't mean to!' Draco snapped at the ghost.

'Of course you did,' Myrtle prattled. 'And someone has to know.'

And before Draco even had the opportunity to widen his eyes in panic, Myrtle shouted bloody murder that he was convinced the whole castle must have heard.

'HEEEELLLPPP..!! SOMEONE WAS KILLED IN THE BATHROOM!! HEEELLLPPP...!!! HEEEEELLLLPPP...!!!'

Rapid footsteps could be heard coming to the bathroom, and before Draco could blink, a stern figure with billowing black robes appeared in the doorstep.

Severus Snape.

Draco exhaled his breath in relief. At least Severus would listen to his explanation.

'Sev--' He started, but was surprised when Severus cut his words without even looking at him.

'Silence,' he said. His trained eyes were focused on the unconscious figure currently lying on the floor. Draco noticed the occasional twitch had subsided. He saw Severus pressed two of his fingers at Potter's neck, then he seemingly sighed in obvious relief afterwards. In a fluid motion, he then lifted Potter and stood up with Potter in his arms.

'Come,' Severus said and walked out of the bathroom in swift motion.

Draco had no coice but to follow. He paid no attention to the ghost girl floating with eerily happy face when he walked out of the bathroom. His stomach twisted uncomfortably.

They were in Severus' living quarters in the dungeon. Potter was laid out in a big forrest green velvet recliner. Draco watched in fascination as Severus pour a vial of dull blue potion into Potter's mouth, then massaged his throat to help him to swallow. Seemingly satisfied with the result, he turned sharply to face Draco.

'Explain,' The word was harsh in Draco's ears.

'He came to the bathroom,' Draco started in an explanation. 'He saw me-,' then he stopped. What should he say? 'He heard--,' then stopped again. Of course he couldn't say 'Potter heard me crying' now could he? Even in his mind, his explanation seemed low. So he opted to stay silent and be interested in his shoes.

Thankfully Severus didn't seem to really need an explanation.

'You used an unforgivable Draco.' He said.

'I know,' he replied before he could stop himself.

'Don't be smart with me,' Severus snapped, irritated. 'You know full well of the consequence of using such curse.'

Draco bowed his head.

'Nobody must know of this matter if you don't want to be shipped off to Azkaban.'

Draco stayed silent when Severus continued.

'We must modify his memory.'

Draco's head whipped so fast to stare incredulously at his godfather while said godfather took out his wand and pointed it to Potter who was still lying unaware of the living world around him.

' _Obliviate_.'

Severus' voice in the silent quarters would haunt Draco's life forever. The guilt was eating him from the inside as he watched Potter's face with impossibly wide eyes as his memory of the bathroom conundrum was changed into something entirely different. Potter's expression was stangely calm the entire time his memory was modified. He was just lying there with his eyes closed like he was just having a nap on a hot summer day, no frown on his forehead, no sneer on his face that he showed Draco everytime they argued. He was almost angelic, it was scary.

In the future, his guilt would make Draco question his actions. His guilt made him lower his wand in the astronomy tower, in front of his wandless and vulnerable headmaster. It also made him unable to identify Potter when the snatchers captured him and the rest of the golden trio and brought him to Malfoy Manor eventhough Draco knew very well it was Potter. And the guilt stayed there, even long after the war ended.

Little did he know that a certain bespsectacled boy with bright green eyes and messy jet black hair also held the very same guilt for using a sectumsempra spell and slashed his school rival's chest open.

*****

Author's note: I wrote this for fun. The characters are not mine. They belong to the magical author J.K Rowling. Please don't sue me :)

English is not my mother tongue. Please forgive my grammatical mistakes :)

 


End file.
